stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestia Starr
Celestia Starr '''is the Goddess of Space, who traverses the vast ocean of the universe to both see the wonders of it and protect its unknown beauty. She is the second among the Goddesses to appear in the series, and the second Goddess Vincent encounters. Appearance Celestia's main color is light pink with a light blue outline and she has both purple and light cyan eyes. Her anime design has her hair with soft yellow hair with blue highlights and retains her heterochromic eyes, though the shade of her purple eyes are a little lighter. Her hair is also very long and is usually tied with three purple ribbons, with ribbons having a starry night design, to keep it up and straight. She also wears blue rabbit ears hairpiece. Personality Celestia has been shown to be relatively warmhearted, selfless, sympathetic, generous and understanding of others, and is thus the third most mature out of her sisters. She has shown a keen sense of regarding others for their words and actions, whether they are good or bad, regardless, which Devilry has said before to be one of her flaws as she is too forgiving and sympathetic of others which has caused her to be put in dangerous situations before because of it. Destiny has also said that due to her kindness, she can be really inattentive to whatever consequence may happen, whether it involves her or others, but nonetheless, she will act on these to make sure none of those who are near her are harmed, wanting to make sure that everything and everybody are safe and well. Much like Fate Raquel, Celestia has shown curiosity and fondness towards humanity and has also followed her desire to live as a normal girl as well. However, she had displayed signs of uncertainty if she really does want to live a normal life among humans, knowing well of a secret that the true God told her if they wish to pursue a life as mortals. Like Fate as well, she relies on Vincent to notify her if she has done something good or bad and to properly teach her of how to work and deal with certain things due to her lack of experience on living normally, excluding her knowledge about Earth and other extraterrestrial planets. Celestia is also openly affectionate toward Vincent, which does tend to spark the jealousy of the other girls, as she always clings onto Vincent's arms and affectionately calls him by the nickname "sweetie". Unlike the rest of the girls before, Celestia was not really surprised to learn that a lot of girls have developed feelings for Vincent and at one point even suggested the idea of all of them marrying him so it would be more "fun" that way, which was immediately rejected by the others. Celestia has a relatively charming disposition, very rarely being thoughtless or displaying rude behaviors, which seemed to be the reason why she is nicknamed "The Star of Heaven" because of, not only her appearance but also her personality traits. She is also not above defending those in need and fighting for what's right. History be Added... Plot Chapter III: be Added... Chapter V: be Added... Chapter VI: be Added... Powers and Abilities '''Cosmic Fragments: A set of pink glowing gems that float around Celestia. The fragments can serve as different kinds of tools for Celestia, ranging from forming a circular shield that can defend her, to forming into a big energy converter that can fire strong rays of energy blasts to forming into crystalized golems. The cosmic fragments seem to be of endless amounts as Celestia has been shown to summon multiple numbers of them even when some of them are destroyed or deployed. Celestia has commented that all of the fragments have various uses to her and reveals their ability in the following: "Cosmic Observer", "Light Speed Cruiser", "Meteor Crash", "Solar Convergence", "Galactic Onslaught", "Planetary Attribute" and "Powerful Universe". Cosmic Observer allows Celestia to see through a specific location in both the known and unknown regions of space, giving her insight of what is going on even if she is lightyears away from the location she is currently observing using this ability. Additionally, she can send any of her crystals to a designated location she wishes them to go to and act as sentries. She can call upon them to return to her when she needs to. 'Shining Star:' A lance with the blade made into the shape of a star. Relationships --- Celestia's Relationships Gallery be Added... Trivia *Celestia reveals that she was the one responsible for the satellite crash during Chapter II - Season 6, the one that saved the Mystery Club against the Wildbeasts. *Celestia is among the known characters to see Vincent's tendency to unintentionally attracts girls to him and one to know about his (unintentional) harem. **Additionally, she is one of them who actually approves of the idea and proposes to the other girls that "they can all share him together" during her short story in Chapter VI. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character)